Les conséquances de la guerre
by gidro
Summary: EN PAUSE ! Après la guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, Harry a disparu et Hermione s’est lancée à sa recherche. Seulement les ténèbres n’ont pas disparus en même temps que leur Seigneur…
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je continue toujours l'écriture de « la guerre de l'Ombre », mais j'avais envie de changer un peu.

C'est une histoire un peu sombre, loin de l'ambiance gentillette de Poudlard, mais c'est ce que je préfère.

Je vous laisse découvrir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Déjà deux années ont passé depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard au terme de ma septième année…

Qui aurait pu croire qu'en si peu de temps, autant de choses auraient changées…

Et pourtant.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry s'est lancé à la quête des horcruxes. Evidemment, Ron et moi l'avions suivit. En même temps, nous nous entraînions. Nous devions être prêts à affronter tous les dangers qui se dresseraient devant nous. Et Harry devait être capable de vaincre Voldemort. Leur rencontre était inévitable, et si Voldemort ne venait pas attaquer Harry, nous aurions à aller le chercher nous même.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Pendant l'année, les mangemorts furent très discrets, et l'attaque que nous redoutions contre Poudlard n'eut jamais lieu. Ce répit inespéré nous permit de détruire tous les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort et de nous entraîner. Nous étions prêts.

Finalement Harry parvint à contacter son ennemi, et le dernier combat eut lieu, à l'endroit même où tout avait commencé : Godric's Hollow. Devant les restes de la maison des Potters, ils se sont retrouvés face à face, chacun accompagné par une vingtaine d'Hommes.

Mais aucun de nous n'aurait osé faire le moindre geste, et il en était de même pour les mangemorts. Les yeux étaient fixés sur Harry et Tom.

Le duel commença enfin, et si l'image des deux ennemis se regardant dans les yeux nous avait presque pétrifiés, ce n'était rien en comparaison de notre fascination lorsque les premiers sorts furent lancés.

Des éclairs de toutes sortes partaient des baguettes avant de percuter des boucliers qui explosaient sous les chocs. Au terme d'un combat de plus d'une heure, Voldemort tomba. Les mangemorts s'enfuirent sur le champ et la victoire fut fêtée.

Seulement, dans les semaines qui suivirent, des meurtres inexpliqués eurent lieu partout en Angleterre, mais surtout à Londres et après un affrontement très meurtrier sur le chemin de traverse, on retrouva les corps de plusieurs mangemorts au milieu de cadavres inconnus.

Ce soir là, Harry disparut.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, je suis à sa recherche…

Sa disparition est sans doute liée à ces meurtres, mais une chose est sûre, il est partit de lui-même, personne ne l'a enlevé ou tué… Alors j'ai l'espoir de le retrouver, bien que je ne sache pas ce qui a pu le pousser à faire une chose pareille.

Suite à son départ, de nouveaux meurtres ont eu lieu, en quelques jours une dizaine de personnes avaient été tuées, puis le calme était revenu, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer.

Et me voilà, moi, Hermione Granger, en train de marcher dans une rue d'un quartier moldu de Londres.

Ron n'est pas avec moi. Après Poudlard, il est devenu auror, comme il l'espérait. Peu de temps après le départ d'Harry, il est tombé dans un piège. Son corps a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, et nous n'avons jamais su qui avait fait ça.

C'est sûrement ce qui m'a poussé à rechercher Harry. Il ne reste plus que cette pensée dans ma vie.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, des bruits courent. On entend parler de quelqu'un qui dirigerait dans l'ombre, une personne dangereuse. J'essaye de retrouver sa trace, de savoir où il est. Je sais qu'Harry, s'il est resté dans le coin, est sûrement en train de faire la même chose. Il ne laisserait pas un être dangereux réunir des fidèles et risquer de faire comme Voldemort.

Si Harry est ici et toujours en vie, j'ai une chance de tomber sur lui en suivant les traces de cette personne.

Encore quelques pas et j'y serai. Une femme que j'ai interrogée dans l'allée des embrumes m'a parlé d'un club très étrange caché dans le côté moldu de la ville. D'après elle, les pires personnes de la ville s'y retrouvent le soir.

**Fin de POV Hermione**.

D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers une porte discrète gardée par deux molosses. De loin, ils lui rappelaient Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Aucun imbécile n'aurait pu survivre dans un pareil endroit.

Quand elle se planta devant eux, ils la détaillèrent du regard avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Vêtue d'une longue cape noire et les cheveux attachés, elle était bien différente de l'ancienne Hermione de Poudlard.

Après un bref échange de regards, l'un des deux prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je viens discuter affaires avec un ami, il m'attend. » Répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

L'homme ne cilla pas. Il essayait sûrement de déceler un signe de mensonge, mais Hermione resta de marbre.

« Très bien, entre ! »

Il poussa la porte et Hermione avança, pénétrant dans une grande salle.

Prudemment, elle commença à marcher pour aller jusqu'au comptoir. Les personnes proches de l'entrée lui lançaient des regards méfiants mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, elle avait apprit que de ce genre de milieu, personne ne faisait confiance à personne.

L'endroit était très sombre et la fumée lui piquait presque les yeux, mais rapidement sa vue s'habitua à ses nouveaux éléments. Quelques lumières essayaient vainement d'éclairer la salle, mais l'obscurité semblait voulue. Tout le monde ici avait quelque chose à cacher.

Elle masqua son dégoût en passant devant plusieurs stripteaseuses. Des clients les entouraient en criant pour que les jeunes filles bougent d'avantage. Un seul mot de trop aurait provoqué la révolte de tous ces mâles. Elle devait garder son calme, sa mission n'était pas d'améliorer les conditions de vie des danseuses.

Elle préféra regarder ailleurs pour éviter de trop y penser.

Dans un coin de la salle, d'autres clients jouaient à des jeux d'argents. Quelque chose de proche du poker, certainement. Des cris s'élevèrent d'une table mais le désaccord sembla se résoudre avant de tourner à la bagarre.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle passa à côté d'une table occupée par une dizaine de personnes assises dans des canapés. Trois hommes étaient entourés de plusieurs filles toutes plus déshabillées les unes que les autres, et à voir leurs têtes, elles étaient complètement droguées. D'ailleurs à ce moment là, un homme sortit un sachet remplit de poudre d'une de ses poches et commença sa préparation.

Hermione préféra tourner la tête pour ne pas paraître trop indiscrète. Aux yeux des autres, tout ceci était normal, et mieux valait ne pas poser son regard trop longtemps sur la même personne. Pour sa sécurité, c'était préférable de ne pas être curieuse.

Finalement elle atteignit le comptoir et un serveur se plaça devant elle.

« Tu bois quoi ? »

« Pur feu ! »

Elle détestait cette boisson, mais dans le premier bar de ce genre qu'elle avait visité, elle avait commit l'erreur de commander une bièraubeurre. Le barman s'était alors mis à rire tandis que les clients l'avaient fixée avec méchanceté. Finalement, elle avait du s'enfuir à grand renfort de sortilèges pour éviter d'être tuée par plusieurs personnes qui avaient sortis leurs baguettes.

Evitant de penser à sa gorge qui allait crier douleur, elle saisit son verre et avala une gorgée. Le barman hocha la tête et partir s'occuper d'un autre client.

Discrètement, elle balaya la salle du regard, espérant repérer un homme en particulier qui serait différent des autres. Elle cherchait un chef, quelqu'un d'influant qui dirigeait tout ce beau monde.

Elle fut tirée de ses observations par une main, posée sur ses fesses. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête. Un homme s'était accoudé au comptoir, à côté d'elle. Il lui souriait, laissant apparaître des dents noircies. Le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient semblaient collés à son crâne par la crasse.

« Fais pas cette tête ma belle ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque devant son regard noir.

Il eut à peine le temps de rire que la main d'Hermione s'écrasa sur sa joue et l'envoya au sol.

Furieux, il se releva et sortit sa baguette.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! Endoloris ! »

Hermione parvint de justesse à éviter le sort avant d'attaquer.

« Stupefix ! »

L'homme dévia le sort qui alla frapper un verre sur le comptoir, le brisant par la même occasion et répandant son contenu par terre. Le propriétaire tourna son regard vers elle et sortit sa baguette à son tour.

En un instant, l'endroit fut transformé en un véritable champ de bataille. Mêmes les stripteaseuses avaient arrêté de danser pour attraper leur baguette posée à leurs pieds.

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, sans véritable cible. Les tables se renversaient et tout le mobilier volait en éclat.

Hermione s'attaquait aux personnes les plus proches d'elle pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ce chaos, lorsque trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu vas nous accompagner dehors ma jolie, on va bien s'amuser ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

L'homme évita le sort et continua d'approcher, ses deux compères juste à côté de lui. Paniquée, Hermione recula mais elle était dos à un pilier. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à l'avoir dans ces conditions.

Elle s'attendait à être touchée d'un instant à l'autre lorsqu'une voix puissante s'éleva au dessus du bruit de la bataille.

« STOP ! »

A sa grande surprise, tout le monde s'arrêta sur le champ. Un homme avait encore une chaise à la main et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur un autre déjà à terre, mais il se contenta de reposer la chaise et de s'asseoir.

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Mais la zone était complètement plongée dans le noir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas pensé que quelqu'un s'y trouvait lorsqu'elle avait balayé la salle du regard.

« Désolé Bélial ! » Marmonna un homme à côté d'Hermione en se baissant.

Finalement, Hermione pu voir ce Bélial lorsqu'il avança dans une zone un peu plus éclairée.

Tout de noir vêtu, seuls quelques endroits argentés sur sa cape permettaient de distinguer la forme de ses vêtements. Il était assez grand et Hermione reconnut qu'il imposait le respect. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l'avait écouté.

Fascinée par cet homme, elle s'attarda sur son visage.

''' Qu'il est beau !''' Songea-t-elle en le détaillant.

Ses cheveux noirs retombaient avec élégance devant un visage aux traits fins. Son air dur le rendait à la fois terrifiant et attirant.

Seuls ses yeux gâchaient un si beau visage. Elle les distinguait à peine, ils devaient êtres noirs.

Puis il fit un nouveau pas et elle comprit qu'il avait en fait les yeux fermés. C'est à ce moment qu'il les ouvrit et le regard de l'homme plongea aussitôt dans celui d'Hermione. Elle se figea.

Deux émeraudes étaient braquées sur elle.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà pour ce début.

L'histoire ne devrait pas être trop longue, mais je n'ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchit aux détails, alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience, laissez plein de review ! lol


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai été très surpris d'avoir si vite des review positives, du coup je me suis attelé à l'écriture du second chapitre. J'espérais y mettre plus de choses, mais finalement je le sépare en deux parties.

Un grand merci à **Angi, zag, Le Saut de l'Ange, The Best Angel, Cedrimage, katerina, my dark dreams et Flore Risa** pour leurs review ! Grosses bises à vous tous !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Puis il fit un nouveau pas et elle comprit qu'il avait en fait les yeux fermés. C'est à ce moment qu'il les ouvrit et le regard de l'homme plongea aussitôt dans celui d'Hermione. Elle se figea.

Deux émeraudes étaient braquées sur elle.

'''Harry !'''

Non c'était impossible, Harry était totalement différent physiquement. Seuls ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Et puis il s'appelle Bélial et semble diriger ces fous… Non ça ne peut pas être Harry.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait certainement devant elle l'homme de l'ombre qui dirigeait tout ça. Un fou furieux pire que les autres, à n'en pas douter !

Elle ne nota même pas qu'il approchait lentement. Tout le monde s'écartait pour lui ouvrir le passage et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Qui a déclenché…ça ! »

Sa voix était puissante alors que ses yeux balayaient la salle ravagée.

Hermione vit en lui un sauveur.

« C'est lui ! » Dit-il en désignant l'homme qui l'avait accosté au comptoir. Il gisait maintenant à terre mais ne semblait pas blessé pour autant. « Il m'a mis la main aux fesses ! »

Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Bélial.

« Il t'a mis la main aux fesses ? Que quelqu'un prévienne les aurors, il faut l'enfermer à Azkaban ! »

Il semblait sérieux mais un sourire cruel se dessinait sur son visage. Toute la salle se mit à rire et Hermione se sentit idiote tout d'un coup.

Bélial approcha de nouveau d'elle et les rires cessèrent.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Hermione était trop concentrée sur son visage, elle ne l'avait même pas vu sortir une baguette. Le sort la toucha et elle se retrouva désarmée.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te touche à nouveau. Il faut que quelqu'un paye pour ce dérangement… »

« Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! » Cria-t-elle désespérée.

Bélial se contenta de rire.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! Tu vas venir avec moi dans ma salle privée. Toi aussi ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme toujours à terre.

Celui-ci s'empressa de se relever et suivit Bélial jusqu'à une grande porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant eux et qui se referma dès qu'ils furent entrés.

La salle était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un grand trône, contre le mur du fond. L'endroit était aussi sombre que le bar et rien sur les murs ne venait égailler l'atmosphère.

Bélial alla s'asseoir sur le trône et déposa Hermione sur le sol deux mètres devant lui. Le poivrot se plaça à côté d'elle.

Hermione était complètement paniquée mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation. D'ailleurs elle était plutôt critique. Sans baguette, face à ce fou…

« Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par la déshabiller ? » Proposa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

L'homme commençait déjà à s'avancer vers Hermione qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme pour le frapper.

« Non ! » Coupa Bélial en se levant. « Je préfère utiliser ma baguette ! »

Pendant un instant Hermione avait été rassurée que Bélial s'interpose, mais la nouvelle proposition ne semblait guerre meilleure… Sous le coup de la frustration, elle perdit ses nerfs.

« Et vous comptez aussi utiliser votre baguette pour me violer ensuite ? »

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'attendit à recevoir un châtiment quelconque, mais Bélial se contentait de sourire froidement.

« Je t'assure que tu ne préfèrerais pas. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. L'homme à ses côtés riait doucement et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée en venant ici !

« Aucune autre déclaration stupide ? » Demanda-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Elle jugea préférable de ne pas lui cracher au visage pour l'instant.

« Bon, je prends ça pour un 'non'. Allons-y ! »

Il marqua une pause, juste pour l'effrayer d'avantage.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et se croyait déjà morte, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Bélial se tenait toujours devant elle. Un choc à ses pieds lui fit tourner la tête. L'homme avait reçut le sort et s'était écroulé.

« Qu…Que… »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA HERMIONE ? » Hurla Bélial.

L'intéressée se figea.

« Harry ? »

« Non c'est Voldemort qui est revenu pour dire bonjour… Mais évidemment que je suis Harry ! Deuxième fois ; qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'était déjà mise à pleurer et lui avait sauté dans les bras.

« Oh Harry ! »

''Bélial'' sembla perdu tout d'un coup.

« Eu…Hermione. Je sais ça fait super méchant de consoler une jolie fille qui pleure, ça aide bien ma couverture, mais voudrais-tu me lâcher ? Et répondre à ma question aussi ! » Ajouta-t-il, assez énervé même si le geste d'Hermione avait réussit à le calmer un peu. Il avait reprit sa vraie voix.

« Je te cherchais, idiot ! »

Elle accompagna la phrase en donnant un coup de pied à Harry alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer dans ses bras.

« Frappe moi encore et je t'abandonne avec les mecs du bar ! »

Mais la menace n'eut pas l'effet attendu et Hermione le frappa de plus en plus jusqu'à se détacher de lui pour l'attraper par le col.

« Deux ans ! Sans donner de nouvelles ! Je te déteste ! »

Chaque phrase étant accompagnée d'une gifle, Harry s'énerva très vite.

« STOP ! »

Bélial avait parlé et Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt, calmée par la voix tonitruante.

« Tu m'as trouvé maintenant. » Il avait à nouveau une voix douce. « Je suis en mission. C'était mon choix et je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça… »

« En mission pour l'Ordre ? »

« Non. C'était mon choix je te l'ai dit. »

Elle continuait de le fixer en pleurant.

« Allé viens. » Finit par dire Harry en s'approchant.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu Harry ? Tu tues les gens de sang froid maintenant… » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Il t'avait mis la main aux fesses non ? » Répondit-il.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« J'étais sérieux ! »

Elle se recula aussitôt, surprise par son calme.

« Mais t'es complètement fou ! Tu tues quelqu'un pour si peu ! »

« Ah tu vas pas te remettre à crier ! C'était une ordure ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est sûrement la chose la moins grave qu'il ait pu faire aujourd'hui. On ne perd pas grand-chose à être débarrassé de lui ! »

Hermione secouait la tête, abasourdie.

« L'ancien Harry n'aurait pas fit ça ! »

« L'ancien Harry, figure toi qu'il a finit par comprendre que la mort de certains enfoirés était la seule solution. Peut-être d'ailleurs parce qu'il a été obligé de le faire à cause d'une foutue prophétie dès l'âge de dix-huit ans ! Tu crois que ça peut changer quelqu'un ça ? »

Le ton était très clair. Ces méthodes plus violentes faisaient partie de la mission et n'étaient pas sujet à discussion.

« Excuse-moi… » Marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« C'est rien… »

Il s'était radoucit et approchait à nouveau d'elle.

« Puis-je simplement profiter d'une amie qui m'a manquée et la prendre dans mes bras quelques instants ? »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Tout réconfort était le bienvenu, même venant de celui qui venait de la faire pleurer et qui recommençait, mais cette fois dès larmes de joie.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà pour le second chapitre. Je vous rassure c'est pas finit lol

J'attends vos avis, vos questions, ce que vous voulez ! Encouragez-moi en tout cas :P


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre, mais avant de vous laisser à la lecture, j'aimerai vous préciser deux trois choses concernant l'histoire.

Déjà je viens de changer le rating, en gros ça veut dire que maintenant c'est une **histoire limitée aux adultes**… Si vous êtes mineur et que vous poursuivez la lecture, j'y suis pour rien lol ( Si quelqu'un peut me confirmer que c'est autorisé ici, vu que je n'ai pas vu le rating MA quand j'ai voulu changer les détails de l'histoire, j'ai un doute…)

Il faut bien comprendre que cette histoire est avant tout un défouloir pour moi. J'ai plein de choses qui passent dans ma tête, et le meilleur moyen est d'écrire. Cette histoire est là pour ça.

Et ce sont plutôt mes idées noires qui seront représentées lol. Donc attendez-vous à ce que certaines scènes soient violentes, qu'on reparle de drogue, et peut-être même de sexe si j'arrive à écrire une scène du genre correctement ( jamais essayé encore…)

Enfin, c'est un défouloir mais je reste sérieux dans mon travail. Je m'appliquerai à l'écriture comme toujours, promis.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et plus particulièrement à **Lily9172, The Best Angel, Angi, zag, My dark dreams, Gwen Zephyr, Flore Risa, katerina, et Chewingirl** qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après quelques secondes, Hermione rompit leur étreinte, elle avait trop de questions pour tenir en place maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

« Explique moi ce que tu fiches ici ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est une mission. »

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter le sujet, mais il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

« Parle moi de cette mission, et tu as intérêt à ce que les raisons soient bonnes ! Tu as deux années d'absence à justifier, sans compter que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie tout à l'heure ! »

Harry s'assit, abandonnant toute résistance. Il fit même apparaître un fauteuil pour Hermione.

« Très bien… Tu te souviens des meurtres étranges qui ont suivit la mort de Voldemort ? »

« Evidemment ! Je te rappelle que Ron y a laissé la vie ! »

« Et ses meurtriers ont hurlé jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales avant que je ne les achève ! » Répondit Harry avec une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux.

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri.

« Tu es malade Harry ! »

« Ces enfoirés l'ont tué et se sont amenés devant moi pour s'en vanter, tu aurais fait quoi toi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le ton était sans réplique. Hermione ne trouva rien à redire, d'autant plus qu'elle ne tenait pas à énerver à nouveau Harry.

« Alors, des meurtres y a deux ans ? Quel est le lien avec toi ? »

« Aucun lien direct je te rassure ! » Répondit Harry en souriant.

'''Et il trouve ça drôle !''' Songea Hermione en s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

« Simplement, j'ai compris une chose : il restait plein de personnes capables de semer la mort. Oh bien entendu ils étaient moins dangereux que Voldy ! Mais ils restaient capables de tuer, et avec la mort du grand méchant, c'était à celui qui serait le plus cruel pour prendre sa place. Voilà pourquoi ces meurtres ont eu lieu ! »

« Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec ta mission ? »

Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il tourne autour du pot.

« Je veux débarrasser le monde de ces tarés ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! »

« J'en ai envie c'est tout. Ils sont de la génération de Voldemort, et sa chute est liée à moi. Je veux faire correctement le ménage. Bien sûr d'autres ordures prendront leur place très vite, mais je veux m'occuper de ceux qui vivent encore en ce moment… »

« Et quel est le rapport avec ce Bélial que tu joue ici ? »

Jusque là Hermione comprenait Harry. C'était quelqu'un qui voulait toujours aider les autres, au mépris de sa vie, et même sans la prophétie il aurait cherché à détruire Voldemort. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était le chef ici.

« Vois-tu, j'en avais assez de me retrouver seul face à tous les fous. Oh j'avais du soutien, mais tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, on s'est quand même démerdés tous seuls pour détruire Voldy et ses mangemorts… »

« Et alors ? Explique moi ce que tu fais ici bon sang ! »

Harry lui sourit simplement.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale… Le plus simple est de les contrôler, pas de lutter contre eux ! J'étais assez puissant pour être leur chef ! »

Hermione eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte mais elle était malheureusement bien fermée. A cet instant, elle aurait préféré partir. Harry semblait complètement fou.

« C'est une mauvaise idée… » Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Harry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant son trône.

« Oh je sais ce que tu pense… Ma puissance m'a aveuglée, j'ai pris goût au pouvoir… Je suis devenu aussi dangereux que Voldemort… C'est bien cela ? »

« Oui ! » Le défia-t-elle.

« Et bien tu te trompes… »

Il sourit mystérieusement mais Hermione n'étais pas convaincue.

« Prouve le ! »

« Quand j'ai pris le pouvoir, j'ai du virer la personne qui tenait ce rôle… Un sorcier assez puissant qui avait réussit à prendre le contrôle, mais un moldu comparé à moi. Seulement j'ai fait croire qu'il m'inquiétait malgré ma victoire, et il n'est pas mort ce jour là. Depuis il a sous ses ordres à peu près autant de cinglés que moi… Bon peut-être un peu moins, mais ce n'est pas important ! »

A l'évidence, Hermione ne saisissait pas. Harry se rassit avant de lui donner le tournis.

« Alors en plus tu ne les contrôles pas tous ? »

« Il faut ce qu'il faut. Mon idée est de réunir tout ce joli petit monde dans un même endroit. L'occasion de faire une jolie bataille et de m'arrange pour que le ménage soit fait consciencieusement. »

« C'est complètement fou ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai une armée sacrifiable à mon service. Je n'ai pas à craindre pour leurs vies, je veux qu'ils meurent, et j'achèverai moi-même ceux qui ne seront pas tués par nos ennemis. »

Cette fois Hermione prit plus de temps à réfléchir à la question. Au fil de la conversation, elle était moins choquée par les nouvelles méthodes d'Harry. Elle ne les aimait pas, mais s'efforçait de les prendre en compte pour le plan. Finalement il n'était pas si mauvais, même si Harry avait pris énormément de risques.

« Quand compte tu arriver à ce résultat ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh très bientôt. J'ai attendu que le maximum de personnes dangereuses appartienne aux deux groupes. C'est maintenant le cas… »

Sa confiance finissait par convaincre Hermione qui commençait à croire en ce plan, aussi risqué soit-il. Finalement le plus dur pour Harry avaient été ces deux dernières années, et il ne restait plus que l'accomplissement de son travail…

« Je veux t'aider ! » Affirma-t-elle.

L'ancien Harry aurait refusé d'office, mais Bélial prit un temps de réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait confiance en Hermione, et elle était une sorcière très douée.

« Tu es prêtes à vivre comme je le fais ? Au milieu de ce joli monde ? Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ni avec l'Ordre, mais seuls au milieu des requins. Es-tu prête à prendre ces risques ? »

Son cœur battait très vite soudainement, mais elle venait de retrouver Harry et elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Surtout si elle pouvait l'aider.

« Oui je suis prête ! » Finit-elle par répondre.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Très bien, voici comment nous allons faire… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre.

Vous n'aurez pas les explications d'Harry, c'est coupé, mais vous verrez le résultat, ce qui est sensiblement pareil et peut-être moins ennuyeux ! lol

Au fait j'avais pas précisé dans les autres chapitres, mais le nom de **Bélial** n'a pas été choisit au hasard. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est soit un autre nom de Satan dans je sais plus qu'elle religion, ou alors c'est juste un démon… Son domaine de prédilection étant l'anarchie. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un de charmant ! mdr


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop, vous reviewez très vite alors je me sens obligé de pas vous faire attendre trop !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et plus particulièrement à **Lily9172, The Best Angel, Angi, My dark dreams, Gwen Zephyr, Flore Risa, le Saut de l'Ange et loustic** qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comme la veille, Hermione s'avançait en terrain moldu jusqu'au club qu'elle savait maintenant dirigé par Harry.

Après avoir écouté le plan de son ami, elle avait finalement décidé de se joindre à lui pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, lui qui était seul depuis deux ans.

Il avait alors expliqué comment ils allaient faire pour qu'elle entre dans le groupe, et l'explication qu'il avait imaginé était plutôt bonne, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire. Et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle y arriverait sans paraître louche.

Evidemment, Harry avait quelque peu modifié son apparence, pour éviter que quelqu'un reconnaisse l'idiote de la veille qu'Harry avait déclarée morte après l'avoir emmenée dans sa salle.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus complètement noirs et lisses, et il les avait même fait poussés. Ses yeux étaient passés du marron au noir eux aussi, et sa couleur de peau avait été éclaircie. Sa voie avait changé, pour devenir plus grave. Ces quelques détails suffiraient à tromper tout le monde, d'autant plus qu'elle avait revêtu une cape aussi noire que celle d'Harry. Il fallait juste qu'elle ait l'air assuré et le déguisement fonctionnerait.

Très vite, elle arriva devant les deux gardes mais ne s'arrêta pas timidement. Elle lâcha simplement…

« Je viens voir Bélial ! »

… avant d'entrer sans leur jeter le moindre regard.

En marchant jusqu'au coin où se tenait Harry, elle repensa aux quelques conseils qu'il lui avait donné.

_« Bon, si quelqu'un te manque de respect, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Je lui jette un sort ? » Tenta Hermione qui commençait à saisir comment les choses fonctionnaient ici._

_« Bien ! Par contre oublie les Petrificus Totalus et autres trucs débiles… Ici c'est sorts impardonnables ou magie noire. Si tu es trop gentille, pour eux ça veut dire faible, et ça va encore tourner à la bataille générale. » _

_« Mais ils sont fous ! »_

_« Tu comprends enfin ! Donc ne sors pas ta baguette pour rien, parce que si tu le fais ils attendront que tu t'en serves comme eux le feraient… »_

_« D'accord, j'essayerai d'éviter alors… »_

_« Oui il vaut mieux. » Sourit Harry. _

Au souvenir de cette partie de la conversation, elle jugea préférable de faire profil bas jusqu'au moment où elle serait à côté d'Harry. Contrairement à la veille, elle ne s'intéressa pas du tout à ce qui l'entourait. Préférant s'éviter des problèmes, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa table et le rejoignit enfin.

« Bélial. » Dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence à l'homme qui était en pleine conversation.

Il se retourna vivement.

« Ah tu es enfin là. Je vais te présenter ! »

Il monta debout sur la table et réclama le silence avant de faire signe à Hermione de monter elle aussi.

'''Il a oublié de me parler de ça !''' Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête en essayant de paraître naturelle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les regards de toutes les personnes présentes posés sur elle.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert une chose intéressante. » Commença Bélial. « Les deux idiots qui ont déclenché la bataille d'hier, et que j'ai tué ensuite, avaient été envoyés par nos ennemis. »

La déclaration fut reçue par des cris de rage. Le silence revint très vite lorsque Bélial fit un petit signe de la main.

« Il va être temps de nous attaquer à ces Terreurs. A part leur nom débile, tout le monde sait que ces enfoirés nous font de l'ombre ! L'intrusion d'hier est la fois de trop, demain nous les attaquerons dans leur QG même ! J'ai réussit à obtenir l'adresse en torturant l'espionne d'hier ! »

La salle semblait exploser tant les occupants criaient fort, mais apparemment ils semblaient d'accords et prêts à le suivre. Hermione se permit un sourire.

« Pour le combat de demain, j'ai fait appel à une amie qui a accepté de venir nous aider. Je vous présente Lilith. »

Plusieurs sifflements admiratifs résonnèrent mais Bélial ne s'en formalisa pas. Apparemment le respect du à une amie de leur chef n'allait pas jusque là…

« Amusez-vous ce soir, mais demain je vous veux en forme pour l'attaque que nous mènerons le soir. Faites passer le message dans la journée à ceux qui ne sont pas là ! »

Hochements de têtes, sourires mauvais, tout le monde semblait impatient.

Harry descendit et Hermione le rejoignit très vite. Ils prirent place sur le canapé face à une table où se trouvaient déjà quatre personnes.

Harry du sentir sa gène car il commença les présentations.

« Lilith, je te présente Amon, Roge et Trufi, trois hommes de confiance qui réfléchissent un peu plus que les autres… »

Hermione s'étonna de la remarque mais les trois hommes souriaient, apparemment flattés par ce que leur maître disait. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil distrait ; ils étaient jeunes, moches, et semblaient dangereux. De toute façon elle ne comptait pas devenir leur amie, alors elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête dans leur direction.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur la femme blonde plutôt dénudée qui était sur les genoux de Trufi.

« Et elle je sais pas son nom, c'est une catin on s'en fiche un peu… »

Les trois hommes rirent franchement alors que la blonde souriait bêtement.

L'instant d'après, Hermione faillit tourner la tête quand la main de Trufi commença à descendre sur la ventre de la blonde jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe, mais elle se rappela un autre conseil donné par Harry.

_« Surtout, il faut bien que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tout ce que tu verras est normal, en tout cas pour les personnes qui nous entourent. Alors évite de paraître, gênée, surprise, choquée…toutes les deux secondes, sinon ils vont te tailler en pièce ! »_

_« Avec ce que tu me dis j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque seconde je peux faire une erreur. A qu'à chaque erreur ça peut me coûter la vie… »_

_« Figure toi que c'est un peu ça ! Ils sont tous pareils, alors si tu as l'air louche, ils vont en conclure que tu n'es pas des leurs. Ah, et si tu as un doute fais comme moi ! »_

A l'instant où elle repensait à ces quelques mots, Roge sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Le survivant la saisit avec un sourire satisfait.

« J'espère que c'est pas la même daube que l'autre fois… »

« Sois rassuré, j'ai tué le mec qui me l'avait vendu ! »

« Bien ! Je déteste les mauvais dealers ! »

Les trois hommes sourirent. Ils devaient sûrement le faire à chaque remarque de leur chef, pour éviter de le vexer. Ou alors Hermione ne comprenait pas leur humour…

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de rire. Son cerveau avait rapidement fait la connexion entre les différentes phrases de leur discussion, et aucun doute possible, ils parlaient bien de drogue.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Harry lui parle de ce genre de choses, mais pour lui comme pour les autres, ce devait être quelque chose de normal, il n'avait pas jugé important de le mentionner.

Sans hésiter il ouvrit la petite boite et en sortit un cachet multicolore particulièrement douteux qu'il avala sans autre cérémonie avant de tendre la boite à Hermione.

Elle venait de comprendre qu'il allait le faire et n'hésita pas avant de s'en saisir. Elle se rappelait clairement la phrase « si tu as un doute, fais comme moi » même si dans le cas présent elle aurait préféré éviter.

« Lilith, depuis quand ne t'es tu pas sentie invincible et infiniment heureuse ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'elle attrapait un cachet.

'''Merci Harry c'est gentil de m'informer discrètement des effets de ce truc ! Et maintenant je te réponds quoi imbécile, que ça va être la première fois ?'''

A ce moment là, elle ressentait une forte envie de lui taper dessus, mais il valait mieux qu'elle réponde en gardant son calme.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Sûrement ce matin. »

Les autres se mirent à rire à la table et Hermione en profita pour avaler son cachet. La boite continua de tourner et quand toute la table fut servie, Bélial cria :

« C'est ma tournée ! »

L'annonce fut accueillie par des acclamations dans toute la salle.

Hermione commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de la drogue lorsqu'on déposa un verre devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au contenu de couleur vert fluo qui ne la rassura pas vraiment.

« Quoi de mieux qu'un verre d'absinthe magique pour faire descendre ça ! » Lança joyeusement Harry en levant son verre pour trinquer avec les trois autres.

Hermione regarda son verre avec lassitude. Ca allait être quoi ensuite ?

Résignée, elle trinqua quand même avec les autres et descendit son verre d'un seul coup, pour être certaine de passer inaperçue.

Le cachet l'avait un peu détendue, mais à présent elle se sentait euphorique. Il fallut qu'Harry la retienne discrètement pour qu'elle n'aille pas danser sur la table.

Les autres regardèrent Bélial avec étonnement. Après tout ils auraient bien aimé la voir danser.

« Je ne la veux que pour moi ! » Justifia-t-il. « Pas vrai Lilith ? »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en retour et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry y répondit avec plaisir mais un cri les interrompit.

« T'en fais pas Bélial. C'est juste la danseuse que Treb a ramenée. Y a deux gars qui essayent de la violer. »

Harry se tourna pour voir et Hermione s'appuya sur son torse. Apparemment la drogue et l'alcool avaient fait effet sinon elle n'aurait jamais regardé en restant si calme.

La jeune fille courait en essayant d'échapper à deux hommes mais elle finit par percuter quelqu'un qui revenait du comptoir avec un verre à la main. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se relever et elle se mit à hurler lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

« Un peu de pudeur ! » Cria Bélial. « Que quelqu'un lui lance un silencio ! »

Comme d'habitude, sa remarque fut accueillie par des rires.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un sourire très clair. Harry comprit le message.

« Bon, on vous laisse, à demain ! » Conclut-il en se levant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors le prochain chapitre, je sais pas ce qu'il y aura dedans, et je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez, mais il arrivera promis.

Sinon merci à Flore Risa qui m'a donné des précisions sur Bélial ! Vous pouvez aussi vous renseigner sur Lilith maintenant lol, je me souviens juste que c'est la compagne de Lucifer et la reine des Succube ! mdr

Ah, et si quelqu'un a envie que j'écrive une histoire, pas trop longue, n'hésitez pas à me demander, peu un porte le sujet, je suis chaud pour essayer ! lol

A bientôt


End file.
